Reunion
by Dahlia J Black
Summary: Stefan Salvatore and Edward Cullen meet again after many years. The reunion is awkward. To say the least.
1. Reunion

**A/N: **This is just something that popped into my head while watching the latest episode of Vampire Diaries. Even I don't know where it came from. It's weird. I know.

* * *

**Reunion

* * *

**

"So..." Stefan said, rubbing his hands against his thighs awkwardly.

"So..." Edward mimicked, running his hand through his hair for what already seemed to be the hundredth time in the short while they had been seated in the Salvatore's living room.

"I hear you're married now?" Stefan offered, desperate to break the thick silence that was enveloping the room.

"Yeah... and I'm a dad, too."

"Oh, wow, that must have been unexpected."

"Who knew, right?"

"Yeah, totally... Boy or girl?"

"Girl named Renesmee."

Stefan's eye twitched from the exertion of trying to remain polite. "That's an... interesting name."

"It's fucking ridiculous. But Bella was a crazy bitch while she was pregnant so I thought it best not to rock the boat."

"I see."

The awkward silence descended once more. Even the cricket chirping in the corner was cringing.

"Edward-"

"Stefan-"

They both stopped talking at the same time, insisting the other go first for another excruciating minute.

The whole situation even got too awkward for the cricket, who decided to go seek out a less awkward situation, like Renesmee showing her grandparents images of her horny parents going at it while they thought she was asleep.

"Holy fuck, will you two just get it out already?" Damon erupted as he burst into the room. "So, you two had a one night stand while you were all emo about having to leave your human girlfriends for the greater good. Seriously, who hasn't been there before?"

Edward and Stefan glared at Damon, their eyes wide in stupefied disbelief. Damon sighed dramatically, shrugged his shoulders dismissively, rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the room again while shaking his head, knowing that the level of denial in the room was insurmountable.

"So..." Stefan began again after another moment of torturous silence.

"So..." Edward ran his fingers through his hair. Again.

"Global warming, huh?"

"Yeah... sucks."


	2. Reunion: The Prequel

**Reunion: The Prequel**

**Many years ago...**

**

* * *

**

Edward and Stefan sat in front of the crackling fire in the Salvatore mansion, contemplating how fate had brought them both together in their time of devastating depression. A thin sliver of sunlight entered the room and bounced ironically off Edward's diamond-like skin.

"Bella's face when I left her... it was just..." Edward choked out a dry, tearless sob.

"I know what you mean... Elena... man that girl can cry. I was two miles away before I couldn't hear it anymore," Stefan lamented, taking a sip of his cognac. He felt sorry for Edward, who was incapable of drinking away his sorrows. He took another sip after that. No reason he should suffer anymore because Edward was there.

"I thought..." Edward sniffled. "I though... my lonely days were finally over. I'd finally met the sweetest, best-smellingest girl in the entire world. I didn't have to be Sullen Cullen anymore... but then... but then..." Edward broke down once more, his body trembling as he held his head in his hands.

Stefan reluctantly put down his drink and wobbled slightly as he made his way across the room to where the blubbering mess formerly known as Edward Cullen was seated. He patted Edward on the back, attempting to console him.

"Dude, I know it's rough... I miss Elena every day. It hurts me. In here." He stabbed himself in the chest with his finger for emphasis. "But we did the right thing. They don't belong in our world, and we don't belong in theirs."

"I know, I know," Edward replied, wiping away imaginary tears. "But how will I spend my nights now? I can't remember what I did before I watched Bella sleep all the time."

The pained frown which knitted Edward's eyebrows together reminded Stefan of that adorable confused look that Elena wore most of the time. He felt the sudden urge to lean in and touch his lips to Edward's. He started to move forward, but stopped himself when he got too close. Even though he couldn't be with Elena, he couldn't betray her in this way either. Sure, Edward was a good-looking guy, and the sparkling thing had it's own kinky appeal, but he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Edward's distraught state of mind.

"Edward," Stefan said with a slight strain in his voice, "I don't know if this was such a great idea."

"Sssssh," Edward hushed Stefan, pushing a single, icy finger to his lips. "Just make my pain go away."

The eager twinkle of Edward's amber eyes made the last of Stefan's resistance crumble. He crashed his lips down and met Edward's surprisingly granite-like tongue in an instant. It wasn't quite as pleasant as he had hoped, but he persevered, desperately hoping that the intimacy would numb the constant pain that he was feeling in his deadened heart.

Edward ripped Stefan's sensible black button-down shirt from his body, momentarily jealous of his ripped abs. Stefan did the same to Edward's gray suit jacket and dark-blue button down shirt. He was relieved to get it off Edward. He suspected that Edward had been wearing it for a while since it smelled vaguely of tree moss.

Their firm chests rubbed together, their tongues mingled forcefully, their insistent hands explored where they had never dared to let their girlfriends venture before.

Stefan tugged Edward's belt free and pulled his pants down in one swift motion to reveal Edward's stiff, throbbing.... sparkling... cock?

"Dude..." Stefan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Seriously? Even the dick?"

Edward shrugged away from Stefan abruptly and pulled his pants up indignantly. "I knew you wouldn't understand," he spat angrily, gathering up his clothes. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!"

Stefan straightened up, not enjoying the turn the evening had taken.

"I think it's best if you go now," Stefan said, attempting to keep his voice level.

Edward balled his fists at his side and disappeared from the room in a flash of glittering light.

Stefan sat down on the couch and dug his his hands into his hair. He was getting tired of alienating everyone in his life.

Stefan heard a soft tap at the door and shot his eyes in the direction of the door, expecting to see Edward having returned to reconcile after their argument. Instead, Damon leaned against the door, smirking in a way only he could pull off.

Stefan rolled his eyes and took an exasperated breath. "Just say it, I know you want to."

"I have absolutely nothing to say," Damon sing-songed innocently, strolling from the room with his arms folded across his chest.

Stefan let out a relieved sigh. Being mocked by Damon was the last thing he needed in his life right now.

But just as Stefan leaned back in the chair to take another sip of his cognac, Damon shattered his false sense of relief.

"Sparkle cock!"


End file.
